The present invention relates to speech recognition systems, and in one embodiment speech recognition systems which are used to control a data processing system.
A common problem with many speech recognition systems is accuracy. A user can speak to a speech recognizer and the system can respond with recognized text, but the recognized text can often contain many errors because the speech recognizer did not properly recognize the human user's words.
Speech recognition can be used to invoke voice dialing on a telephone, such as when a user speaks the command “call mom” on the telephone. The use of speech to control a data processing system can result in abnormal system behavior when a transcription error from the speech recognizer system decides that the user spoke “call Tom” instead of “call mom.” Transcription errors may be caused by a hardware deficiency, such as the inability to capture high quality audio recording via a Bluetooth headset or user error such as incorrect or incomplete pronunciation or background noise. Some speech recognition systems can employ the use of context to improve the speech recognition system; U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,037 provides an example of a speech recognition system which employs context to aid in the speech recognition process.